marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maurice Canfield (Earth-616)
A-27, | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = Mrs. Canfield (mother, deceased); Mr. Canfield (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly mobile in Europe; Camp Cathcart, Mississippi; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = formerly black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = U.S. Soldier; formerly social activist | Education = Military Training | Origin = Human Super Soldier | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Sintra, Portugal | Creators = Robert Morales; Kyle Baker | First = Truth: Red, White & Black #1 | Death = Truth: Red, White & Black #4 | HistoryText = Origins The only son of an affluent black family, Maurice Canfield grew up fairly privileged in Philadelphia. As a young man, Maurice became very politically and socially active. When World War II after the United States was attacked at Pearl Harbor, Maurice became very out spoken against the U.S.’s involvement. Eventually, Maurice had charges brought against him for his protesting. Found guilty, Maurice was given the chose to either serve a prison sentence or enlist. Super Soldier During basic training in Camp Cathcart, Mississippi, Maurice’s extremist communist views and beliefs drew attention both in his platoon and among others in the camp. After losing the secrets of the Super Soldier Serum with the death of Dr. Erskine, the United States Army still wanted to produce more Super Soldiers like Steve Rogers. Col. Walker Price and Dr. Wilfred Nagel forcibly recruited Maurice and 300 other African-American solders to serve as test subjects to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. To keep the operation secret, families were sent letters informing them of the soldiers deaths. Stricken with grief, Mr. Canfield murdered his wife before committing suicide. Of the 300 African-American soldiers, only a handful of men survived the gruesome process. These survivors became a convert black ops team. After only a few missions, only Maurice, Isaiah Bradley and Sgt. Luke Evans remained. While waiting in Sintra, Portugal for the arrival of Captain America, Maurice discovered the truth about his parents' death. Enraged by the information, coupled with PTSD and an exaggerated thyroid gland, Maurice was led into a confrontation resulting in his death, the death of Sgt. Evans, and the severe injury of Isaiah and Pvt. Merritt. | Powers = After receiving the experimental recreation of the Super Soldier Serum, Maurice gained peak human abilities, including: * Peak Human Strength: Maurice's strength was increased to the peak of human potential. He is stronger than normal humans. While not superhuman, he could lift up to 800 lbs. * Peak Human Speed: Maurice could also run and move at great speeds, capable of reaching up to 30 miles per hour (he has been shown almost outrunning a helicopter). * Peak Human Stamina: Maurice's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than most other humans, though not to a superhuman degree. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 1 hour before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. * Peak Human Durability: He was more resistant to physical injury than that of normal humans. While not superhuman, he is able to fall from several stories like 100 ft and also withstand certain amounts of blows from superhuman opponents. For example, if a person hits him with a ironwood baseball bat, the bat will easily break and he would show a little discomfort. * Peak Human Agility: Maurice's agility was also increased to the level that, while not superhuman, was superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. * Peak Human Reflexes: Maurice's reflexes were increased to the levels that, while not superhuman, were superior to that of any Olympic athlete. * Peak Human Healing: He was capable of healing from massive blood loss and surgery in less than a few days. Maurice is also capable of healing from severe puncture and slash wounds that are beyond his level of durability. | Abilities = Maurice was trained in unarmed combat by the US Army. was politically active and benefited from a collage education. | Strength = Peak Human Strength | Weaknesses = Unforeseen side effects of the experimental recreation of the Super Soldier Serum include: * Exaggerated Thyroid Gland: This cause excessive hormones leading to impulsiveness and ferocious behaviors. * Possibly sterility: Like Isaiah Bradley, it is possible Maurice was made sterile by the formula. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilfred Nagel Experiment